Lot de Consolation
by Lynariae
Summary: JongHyun vient de rompre avec SeKyung à cause d'un emploi du temps trop chargé. Il est très triste mais c'est alors que Key lui annonce quelque chose. - JongKey -


JongHyun soupira. A cause de son emploi du temps trop chargé au sein des SHINee, il avait du rompre avec sa petite amie. Petite amie avec qui il sortait depuis Octobre dernier. Il l'aimait et cela le rendait triste. Il était seul dans l'appartement du groupe car les autres étaient en répétition mais lui, ne se sentant pas très bien, avait put rester chez eux. Le leader vocal était donc assit sur le canapé avec son ordinateur sur les genoux. Il voguait de site en site et beaucoup parlaient de sa rupture avec la jeune actrice. Certains étaient triste de leur séparation alors que d'autres étaient heureux car ainsi, le JongKey pouvait être réel. Jjong soupira de nouveau : tellement de fans voulaient le voir avec KiBum. Ce n'est pas que l'idée le répugnait et il trouvait Key très mignon mais ce n'était que son meilleur ami. Les fans avaient beaucoup d'imagination, bien que ce soit la faute au fan service. Le SHINee regarda l'heure, il était dix-huit heure treize. Les autres membres ne seraient pas de retour avant trois quarts d'heure environ. Il éteignit son ordinateur puis partit se coucher sur son lit, un bras sur le visage.

Une douce chaleur parcourut sa joue et JongHyun enleva son bras de son visage. Il vit Key assit à côté de lui avec un regard attendrit. Ce dernier dit :

- Désolé de te déranger mais je vais aller faire à manger. Tu veux quelque chose de spécial ?

- Euh… Pas particulièrement mais, il est quelle heure ?

- Presque vingt heures.

- Et bah, j'ai bien dormi alors…

- Visiblement, souria la Diva. Et tu es très mignon quand tu dors.

Sur ces mots, Key se leva et partit cuisiner. JongHyun s'assit sur son lit en tailleur et réfléchit. C'est bien la première fois que Key lui disait quelque chose comme ça bien qu'il soit si proche. Il secoua la tête et partit à la cuisine. La Diva, portant bien son nom, était seul dans la cuisine, de dos, entrain de faire à manger en chantant et dansant quelque pas. JongHyun se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et le jeune homme se retourna. Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage et il dit :

- Ah Jong, c'est presque prêt. Tu peux aller chercher les gars ?

- Euh... Oui bien sur Honey.

Il fit demi-tour puis parti chercher Onew dans sa chambre et le 2Min devant la télé, qui était entrain de s'embrasser. Le leader vocal les trouvait tellement mignon tout les deux. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Puis, après le repas, TaeMin et Minho partirent regarder la télé, vite rejoint par Onew. Key faisait la vaisselle et JongHyun partit dans sa chambre.

Il était dans les environ de vingt et une heure trente quand Key toqua à la porte de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui répondit d'entrer et KiBum ouvrit doucement la porte. Il trouva Jjong dans la même position que plus tôt. Le leader vocal décala légèrement son bras et dis :

- Honey, tu voulais ?..

- Je voulais savoir si ça allait ? Je m'inquiète pour toi et je ne suis pas le seul.

- Hmm… Ca pourrait aller mieux mais bon…

- Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il t'arrive.

- Merci Honey.

Key s'assit sur le lit et JongHyun se redressa. La Diva prit doucement son ami dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il dit :

- Je tiens trop à toi pour te voir aller mal… Quand tu as mal, j'ai mal aussi.

- Honey…, murmura Jjong.

- Chut Jong. Tu sais, tu n'es pas qu'un meilleur ami pour moi, tu es une part de moi.

- C'est trop mignon Honey. Toi aussi, tu es une part de moi.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas comprit…

- Hein ?

- Je vais mieux t'expliquer.

KiBum se décolla de JongHyun et plongea son regard dans le sien. Petit à petit, il se rapprocha et scella leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser. Key se recula pour voir la réaction de son ami. Ce dernier ne réagit d'abord pas puis se rapprocha de son vis-à-vis et l'embrassa à son tour. Il répondit au baiser et sans comprendre vraiment comment, il se retrouva couché sur le dos et JongHyun à califourchon sur lui. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il le repoussa doucement et devant le regard étonné sur leader vocal, il expliqua :

- Jong, tu viens de casser avec SeKyung et tu es triste mais je ne veux pas être le lot de consolation… je veux être avec toi parce que je t'aime. Quand tu auras oublié SeKyung et que tu m'aimeras on verra mais pour l'instant, je ne veux pas ton corps mais ton cœur.

Key se leva, plantant JongHyun ainsi, et partit dans sa chambre. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur les joues du leader vocal.

- Trois mois, murmura JongHyun.

Cela faisait trois mois que Key lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait à son égard mais qu'il se conduisait comme avant avec lui. Jjong avait longuement réfléchit et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant la chambre de la Diva, prêt à frapper. Après quelques secondes, il abaissa sa main et toqua doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il découvrit son ami, torse nu, devant son armoire à chercher un t-shirt. Ce dernier se retourna et voyant son meilleur ami dit :

- Oui Jong, tu voulais quoi ? Attends, avant, je mets lequel ? Le rouge ou le noir ?

- Euh… Aucun, c'est mieux, murmura le leader vocal.

Key sourit, posa les deux t-shirts et s'approchant de lui, dit :

- Tu voulais quoi ?

- Je voulais te dire que…

- Que ?

- Je… J'ai oublié SeKyung. Honey, apprends moi à t'aimer…

- Tu es sure de toi ?

- Oui ! Je ne pense plus qu'à toi depuis ce qui c'est passé dans ma chambre. Mon cœur bat plus fort quand tu es à côté et je me fais violence pour ne pas te sauter dessus.

- Bien, souria tendrement KiBum. Première leçon…

Il s'approcha de JongHyun et l'embrassa doucement puis lui chuchota à l'oreille « Je t'aime Jong. »


End file.
